David Phantom 2
by JC 619
Summary: David meets Trish Simmons, whom he now has a crush on, Problem is, Dark Danny has returned, and it is up to David, and his dad to stop him before he can gain David's powers and become a Ghost-like God.
1. Chapter 1

JC 619 Appears with a birthday hat and a noisemaker. Okay today (July 20) is my Birthday. _Blows noisemaker._ As afew of you might have known, I made a Story called The Adventures of David Phantom, and I promised a Sequel. Well I finally held my end of the Bargain so Here is the New Sequel called: David Phantom 2! P.S. I only own David, Joyce, Mick, Trish, and her Parents, Everybody else is owned by Mr. Butch Hartman.

* * *

David Phantom 2 Chapter 1: The New Neighbor

It had been two years since young David had defeated Vlad, and gotten his parents back, and alot changed since of it.  
Since Clockwork had altered the Timeline so David's parents never died, David life changed heavily. His father Danny was a Journalist of the Amity Park Export (The top Newspaper in the State), and his mother Samantha (Sam is what she liked to be called) is a Scouter for Ringmasta Records. David himself had another change in his life, a little sister.

Joyce Lillith Fenton (Born two years after David) looked more like her mom, and loves to draw with anything (She once sold an idea of an Album Cover to Sam's Record Company for a few Hundred Dollars). David, and Joyce were pretty cool with eachother.  
David was in his Bedroom looking over an old Photo Album. David aged up to 13, and changed his style abit. David was wearing a Black T-Shirt with a Crimson Bat on the front of it, Blue Jeans, and Black Sneakers near his bed. As he was reading, his Mom walks into his room.

His mom Sam had kept her gothic style, but got her hair longer, and was wearing Black Pants with a Violet Shirt. "Hiya Mom, How was work?" asked David. "A little hard, I had to find a Pop Singer, I'm glad I listened to Classic Rock before you were born." replied Sam with a smile. So, Any reason why you're looking at my old Photo Album from when I was a kid?" asked Sam. "I have a School Project where we find pictures of our parents when they were our age, and compare that time to ours." explained David. Well that sounds interesting, as long as you don't.. you know said Sam.

"Don't worry mom, I won't show any of the photos of dad as Danny Phantom." replied David as he felt like he had said it a thousand times before. I mean it too, Joyce doesn't even know that her dad was the Phantom yet." said Sam. "Allright then, besides I think you should wait until Joyce shows her powers or if possibly." said David oddly. As David was finishing up his project, His dad came home. "Hi son." said Danny, Who was wearing a Blue Suit. Hey dad, How was work?" asked David. Not bad, I might be covering next week's Bears vs. Jaguars Game so maybe if you keep your nose clean, I could vouch for you to come." said Danny to his son.

"That sounds kind of cool dad." said David smiling. "So how is Joyce doing in Florida with your parents?" asked Danny. "Fine, She said that she got to see some of that big Amusement Park there, What was it... Dismee World, Mizney World?, You know." replied Sam. Suddenly, a Moving Van shows up across the street. "So somebody finally bought Mr.Boyle's old home eh?" said Sam somewhat happy that the home that had been empty for nearly a year was finally sold. "I don't know, I kind of missed Old man Boyle." replied Danny. "Yeah, he was cool, except for that time I saw him when his Food Alergies were acting up." followed David.

"Yeah, You had nightmares for a week." joked Danny. "Why not we go meet the new neighbors?" asked Danny. "I'll come, I'm hoping they at least have a kid around mine or Joyce's age." replied David. "Sorry, I gotta take a Rain Check." said Sam. And with that, Danny, and David both went across the Street to meet the new neighbors. Hi there, I'm Danny Fenton, and this is my son David, Need any help." said Danny to a lightly Tan man wearing Black Pants, and a White Business shirt. "No thanks, we have everything covered, and my name is Norman Simmons." said Norman. "So, What brings you to Amity Park?" asked Danny.

"Well I'm an Accountant, and I was originally working in Wisconsin, but there was an opening here, and my family was okay on moving here." replied Norman. "Family?" asked David, wondering if his Neighbor had a kid aroud his age. "Oh yes, Honey come on out, and meet the new neighbors." yelled Norman. After afew seconds, a Black haired woman wearing Blue pants, and a Lime shirt steps out on of the home. "Hello there, I'm May Simmons." said May as she shook Danny's hand. "Kinda nice seeing some people outside of the Cafe, I'm usually a Baker." continued May. "Yeah, I'm actually a Newspaper Editor." said Danny. "So is this your son?" asked May. "Yes I am, Name's David." replied David as he shook May's hand.

"You know, You kind of look like your dad." joked May. "Hey Mom, Do you know which one of these Boxes is my stuff?" said a voice from inside the House. "I believe it is the one with with the Blue X on it." answered May. "Thanks!" said the voice again. "After your done there, Come out, and meet the neighbors." said Norman. "Okay." replied the voice again. "So is that your kid?" asked Danny. "Oh yeah, Our daughter Trish." replied Norman. "Sam (my wife), and I also have a daughter, Joyce, she's 11." said Danny, interested. "Well Trish is 13, like your son if I'm correct." said Norman. "Yeah, I'm 13." replied David. As David finished his sentence, Trish walked out of the House.

Trish has Brown Hair, and Green Eyes, and wore Blue Jeans, and a Red Hoodie. "Hey there, Name's Trish." said Trish. "Umm.. Hi, Name's David." said a stunned David. "So... Uh, What was you're life like back in Wisconsin?" asked David as Danny was talking with Trish's Parents. "Oh, It was awesome! I'm a major Packers Fan, Plus there was a cool Comic Shop afew Blocks where I lived so I took my Bike there every Week." replied Trish. David was really liking this girl, Most of his female Classmates weren't major Football Fans, or Comic Book Collectors either. "You okay there Dude" asked Trish. David was in a major sweat as he stood there. "Oh yeah I'm okay, though we really gotta hang out soon." replied David. "Okay, Later then." said Trish as went inside her house.

"Okay then, See you soon." said Danny as he got his son, and began to walk back to their house. "So, When are you gonna ask her out?" asked Danny. "Wait what Dad?" asked a confused David. "I saw you sweating Bullets, You have a crush on her!" replied Danny. "I don't have a crush on her, She's kinda cool." said David sheepishly to his dad. "Well just be careful, What we don't need is someone finding out about who David Phantom really is." replied Danny as he, and his entered their home.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Well there is the First Chapter. I'm kinda glad I'm getting back into DP Stories again (Since I'm a fan of the Show) Anyway, **Reviews** Are Open, and I'm willing to accept some Ideas if they are really neat.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya Folks! I know it's been awhile since I was working on this Fic, But I finally reworked my material to create a new Chapter. So Check it out! Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman (Whom, I am Not sadly, Though I do pretend I am him....Sometimes).

* * *

David Phantom 2 Chapter 2: Getting to know you

That night, David was sitting on his bed as Sam came in. "Soooo, I heard you met the Neighbor's Duaghter today." said Sam in a sly voice. "Yeah, So?" asked David. "oh nothing, Just remember, Date for about Six Years, then Marry her." replied Sam with a laugh. "Jeez Mom, How did All That ever let you go?" joked David. "Anyway David, I think it's okay if you have a crush on a person, I had a crush when I was your age. "With dad right?" asked David. "Actually... It was Ozzy Osbourne." said Sam shyly.

"Okay, That's disturbing." replied David. "Listen, Why don't you figure out what her interests are." said Sam to David. "Okay then,  
Night." said David as he got in his bed. "Night." replied Sam as she left David's Room. "Ozzy was so cool when I was younger." muttered Sam as she walked down the Hallway. "What was that Hon?" said Danny from down stairs. "Nothing." replied Sam. The next day at School, David was sitting in his Desk near his friend Mick. "I gotta tell ya Mick, Trish is so cool, Did you know she's from Wisconsin?" questioned David.

"No man I didn't." replied Mick. "Did you check out Wrestling Last Night?" asked Crush, Dash's son & one of Dave's friends. "Oh yeah, How old is that Cena guy anyway 40?" joked Mick. "Trish reads Comics." piped in David. Just then, The English Teacher appeared. "Okay Class,  
We have a new Student for this Class, Please Welcome Trish Simmons." said as Trish walked into the Class. Trish was wearing a Japan School Uniform that had the Skirt modified to go cover her knees. Trish then sat to the right of David (Mick is left, and Crush is behind David).

"Okay, Last week we were discussing the current Chapter in _The Traveler's Gift_ by Andy Andrews..." explained Mr. Diflippo as David began to quietly chat with Trish. "Did you ever read this?" asked David. "I have a copy at my house." replied Trish. "It's a pretty cool Novel." said David. "I just love the idea of how the Main Character travels thru different Eras in time, and not knowing where he's going next." stated Trish. ", ,  
As much as I respect the fact you are discussing the Novel rather than personal Info, I would like it if you could pay attention to the lesson." said .

"Sorry sir." replied both David & Trish both looking at each other, giggling at the fact they said it the same time. Later in the day, David, Crush, and Mick were sitting eating Lunch. "So what's on the Menu today guys?" said Mick as he pulled out his favorite Sandwich (Tofu/Meatball Marinara). "PB, and Nutella." said David. "Steamed Lobster, Would it injure my Mom to make Ham & Cheese?" said Crush. "Hey Guys, Mind if I join?" asked Trish. "Sure!" exclaimed David. Trish sat near David making him sweat alittle. "Hey, Any of you guys wanna trade for a Chocolate Pudding? asked Trish. "How about a Vanilla Pudding?" asked David offering a trade.

"Sure, Vanilla's my Fave." said Trish as the two traded Desserts. After School, David decided to do alittle investigating by going to ghost, and check out Trish's Room. Trish had left earlier with her Family to go out to Dinner. David noticed that her Room was painted a Pastel Violet without a Shred of Pink around in her Room. "Well Mom is gonna like her." said David with a smile. He then saw afew Posters of Spider-Man, Wolverine, and even Danny Phantom. "Dad will probably like her too." smirked David as he then decides to leave as he hears the Simmon's Car coming in the Driveway. The next day at School, David was going to ask Trish out on a date.

"Heya Trish." said David as walked up towards Trish in the Hallway. "Oh, Hi David." replied Trish as she was holding something along with her Books. "What's that?" asked David. "Oh, Just a Comic I had for awhile." said Trish as she showed it to David. "Whoah!!, Crimson Chin Issue 78!" said an amazed David. "Yep, The First Appearance of Brass Knuckles." said Trish. "Dude, This is a Rare Comic, Anyway, Anyway." said David as he was trying to keep himself focused. "So anyway, I just wanna know if you...." said David until a Red Mist came from his Mouth. Suddenly, The Box Ghost appeared from a Locker. "I am The Box Ghost!!!, Here to obtain all of your Squared Containers." announced The Box Ghost.

"Ohh Crud, Why now?" complained David. "What?" asked Trish. "Uhhh..... Nothing, You best get outta here, Odds are this is gonna get Ugly." said David as he gently shoved Trish to a nerby empty room. David then changes into his Ghost Form, and confronts The Box Ghost. "Jeeze BG, What's this? The Third time I gonna lay the Smackdown on you at School?" asked a confident David. "Beware!, Because I have a new Box that will....." said The Box Ghost before being easily sucked up in David's Ghost Container. "All right, Back to asking out Trish." said David as he changes back right in front of Trish without him noticing. He then sees Trish right in front of him. "Ohhh, Uhhh..... I can explain!" said a stunned David.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Well David is gonna have some explaining to do next Chapter, Also _Dark Dan Phantom_ will appear in the Story! In the Meantime: _**REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
